This invention relates to water driven power supply system which is installed under water in rivers and produces power by alternately generating buoyancy and gravity by utilization of the difference in the water level between upper and lower streams.
A power system, as a power source for working machines and generators, etc. is required for the power best-suited in keeping with the development of productivity and has been always researched and developed.
There are various power systems; one such system uses kinetic energy and potential energy from wind and water, another uses thermal energy from coal and petroleum, a third uses nuclear energy, etc. The second and third power systems utilizing thermal energy and nuclear energy are being mainly used these days. However, the limits to the safety of the coal, petroleum and uranium, etc. as sources for thermal energy and nuclear energy have been called in question in recent days and, from a viewpoint of energy saving and safety, the power systems using energy from wind or water have been reconsidered and are being studied and developed extensively.